Olivine (Suspendu)
by AikoTheTsundere
Summary: Les gemmes de cristal sont affolées : un  OVNI  vient d'atterrir dans la garderie ! Accompagné de Perle, Améthyste et Grenat, Steven décide d'aller vérifier ce que c'est. Ce qu'ils vont découvrir va changer toute leur vision sur Péridot ! (ATTENTION ! Contient des Spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes encore non-diffusés en français!)
1. Le triangle dans le ciel

**!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!**

 **Hey! Salut! C'est Aiko! Aujour'hui, ce sera une fanfic Steven Universe avec, comme thème, l'une de mes théories sur le passé de Péridot!**

 **Cependant, même si j'ai mis rating K+, ça peut tourner en T et certains sujets peuvent choquer certaines personnes donc, je m'excuse d'avance :/**

 **Bref, je rappelle que cette fanfic contient de possibles SPOILS! et que, en rien, je ne possède Steven Universe! Je ne suis sûre de rien à propos de ma théorie, je la démontre juste avant que Sugar me contre avec un épisode surprise, comme c'est arrivé avec ma théorie sur Diamant Jaune!**

 **Bon ben; Bonne lecture!**

 **(PS: Le "Homeworld" c'est le nom original de la "Maison des Gemmes". Je trouve juste la version originale bien mieux du coup je l'ai gardée. ^^')**

* * *

C'était une journée normale à la grange. Grenat, Perle, Améthyste, Lapis et Péridot terminaient de ranger le bazar qu'elles avaient fait en construisant la foreuse pendant que Steven bavardait avec son père. Soudain, Péridot s'écarte un peu du groupe et va s'asseoir sur les ballots de paille près de la grange.

« Euh...papa ? Péridot n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ! Ça te dérange si... »

« Pas du tout, fiston ! Je vais aller aider les gemmes, ok ? »

« Ok ! »

Steven s'est dirigé vers la gemme verte et s'est assis à côté d'elle. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

« ça va pas, Dot ? »

« J'ai...mal...à ma gemme ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai l'impression d'être brûlée de l'intérieur ! »

« ça s'appelle la migraine ! » dit Steven en riant.

« Mais non, imbécile ! Pas ma tête ! Ma GEMME ! GEM-ME ! »

« Ok ok ! T'énerves pas ! Tu...aurais pas une idée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? »

« Non ! D'habitude ça n'arrive que lorsque je suis soumise à une trop forte dose d'énergie mais là... »

Un bruit étrange les interrompit. Après courte réflexion, ils ont compris que c'était un cri de Perle ! Ils ont sauté des ballots de paille et se sont dirigés vers le groupe qui gardait les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Péridot et Steven ont levé les yeux aussi et ont vu un vaisseau en forme de triangle, pas bien grand et tout vert, passer dans le ciel et se diriger droit vers la garderie.

« C'est quoi ça encore ? » demanda Améthyste sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

« Aucune idée. » répondit simplement Grenat dans son ton monotone habituel.

« Vous croyez que c'était un vaisseau du Homeworld ?! » cria Perle en paniquant. Elle s'est brusquement tournée vers Péridot. « C'était un vaisseau du Homeworld ?! »

« Euh...euh je...ça en avait l'air mais...je ne me rappelle plus à quel type de gemme ce vaisseau appartient ! » elle rougit vert foncé en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas capable de répondre à cette question triviale.

« Vert comme ça, il doit être piloté par une autre péridot, non ? » dit Lapis. « Et puis, le triangle, c'est pas le nouveau symbole des diamants ? »

« Oh noooooooooon... » gémit Péridot en se roulant en position foetale par terre. « Elle l'a enfin fait ! Diamant Jaune a enfin envoyé des gemmes me capturer ! C'en est fini de moi ! La prochaine fois que vous me verrez, ce sera collée à une topaze ou une oeil de tigre au fin fond des profondeurs d'une garderie sombre et désertée ! »

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu là ? » demanda Lapis en regardant la gemme verte toujours sur le sol en faisant une tête sérieuse.

« Laps' à raison, Péri ! » dit Améthyste. « T'as vu la taille de c' truc ? À peine assez grand pour mettre 3 ou 4 gemmes ! Et des petites si tu veux mon avis ! T'vas voir ! On va aller les « accueillir » et elles repartiront aussi vite qu'elles sont venues ! »

« Améthyste ! » râla Perle. « Je trouve cette idée complètement stu- »

« C'est une bonne idée, Améthyste. » coupa calmement Grenat.

« Euh...quoi ? » marmonna la gemme blanche.

« BWAHA ! P, tu verrais ta têt- Attends, j'ai une bonne idée moi ? »

« Vous, moi et Steven on va voir ce qui se passe. Lapis, Péridot et Greg, vous restez ici par sécurité. On revient tout de suite. »

Grenat a attrapé Steven et a commencé à courir en direction de la garderie, suivie de Perle et Améthyste, qui se répétait avec un grand sourire « J'ai eu une bonne idée ! J'ai eu une bonne idée ! »

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà! ça annonce la couleur!**

 **Aussi, les chapitres risquent d'être plus rapides qu'avec les autres fanfics car... JE SUIS DANS UN PIC DE CREATIVITE! J'AI DES IDEES! D'ailleurs, je vais direct écrire le deuxième chapitre! Bye! :DDDD**


	2. Vert vert vert!

**Hey! Voyez? Voyez comme je suis rapide! (Mouais nan en fait!)**

* * *

Arrivés à la garderie, Steven, Perle, Améthyste et Grenat ont trouvé le vaisseau en question posé sur le sol et confiné dans une sorte de gros cube vert transparent. Cube vert transparent qu'Améthyste s'entête à cogner dans tous les sens, espérant le briser.

« Améthyste, arrête ! Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien ! » finit par dire Perle, lassée.

« Mais. Je. Veux. Pas. Laisser. Ce. Cube. Me. BATTRE ! » hurla-t-elle en se métamorphosant en Puma Pourpre avant de continuer à torturer le cube.

« Les gemmes qui étaient dedans sont déjà parties. » constata Grenat. « Elles ont réussi à former un champ de force autour de leur vaisseau. Elles savaient sûrement que nous étions là ! »

« Comment ? » demanda Steven. « Péridot n'a pas parlé de nous à Diamant Jaune ! Et puis, où elles sont maintenant ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit Grenat. « Elles doivent probablement se balader dans la garderie en ce moment ! Il faut les retrouver. »

Grenat a commencé à avancer et Steven l'a suivie. Perle resta en arrière, essayant de convaincre Améthyste de « laisser ce maudit cube tranquille ! ».

Les deux ont marché pendant un bout de temps dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Steven le brise.

« Dis Grenat ? Pourquoi tu utilises pas ta vision du futur pour savoir qui sont ces gemmes ? »

« Trop risqué. Il y'a beaucoup trop de possibilités ! Et puis, je n'ai pas trop envie pour l'instant. Je suis fatiguée. »

Grenat a tourné sa tête vers Steven, a soulevé son viseur et a fait un clin d'oeil côté Saphir au garçon qui a eu un petit éclat de rire. Soudain, un bruit les arrêta. Grenat remit son viseur en place et a invoqué ses gantelets. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles le même petit bruit se répétait, un petit objet semblable à l'un des « Flask Robonoids » de Péridot s'est montré. Il était en métal noir avec un projecteur vert à l'avant.

Alors que Grenat était sur le point de le réduire en miettes, Steven arrêta la fusion.

« Non attends ! Si ça se trouve, il a été envoyé par les gemmes qui sont venues ici ! Il peut peut-être nous mener à elles ! »

Grenat réfléchit un instant et fit disparaître ses gantelets. Soudain, le robot clignota et envoya un rayon lumineux vert qui fit un tour sur lui même comme pour analyser l'endroit. Après deux ou trois tours, le rayon disparut et le robot revint sur ses pas. Perle et Améthyste sont arrivées à ce moment là.

« Grenat ! » cria Perle. « C'était quoi cette lumière ! J'étais avec Améthyste et- C'est quoi ce truc ?! » la gemme blanche désigna le robot qui était en train de s'en aller.

« Suivons-le ! » ordonna Grenat.

Les quatre gemmes ont suivi le petit robot en silence mais, après quelques minutes de marche, elles se sont arrêtées et ont filé se cacher derrière un rocher. Dans l'un des murs de la garderie, un trou gigantesque était bouché par un autre champ de force blanc.

Alors que les gemmes passaient leurs têtes par dessus leur cachette, le robot fit une sorte de bruit comme si il appelait quelqu'un. Alors, une gemme sortit du trou et traversa le champ de force sans problème. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait ça que les gemmes purent voir qui elle était.

Cette gemme était sûrement une perle car elle avait un nez pointu comme les autres perles, un maillot de corps vert citron, des manches détachées de celui-ci faites de voiles vert gazon et des bottes, vertes aussi bien entendu. Ses cheveux étaient vert bouteille, un peu en désordre et attachés en deux petites couettes sur le dessus de sa tête. Sa peau était vert pâle et ses yeux, aussi verts.

Elle observa rapidement les alentours, l'air inquiet et ramassa le robot qui prononça « Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG non trouvée. Échec de la recherche ! »

La perle verte soupira, fronça les sourcils et appuya sur un bouton sur le dessus de l'engin avant de le lancer contre l'un des murs. La machine s'est remise sur ses pattes et est partie dans une direction quelconque. La perle, elle, est juste retournée de l'autre côté du champ de force.

« C'est sûrement l'une des gemmes du vaisseau ! » s'exclama Steven d'une voix aiguë et étouffée.

« Une perle ? Je croyais qu'elles n'étaient que des servantes ! » dit Perle. « Du moins, c'est ce que Péridot a dit ! »

« Elle doit accompagner une autre gemme ! Allons voir ça de plus près ! » dit Grenat en contournant le rocher.

Les quatre se sont dirigés vers le champ de force. Grenat a déposé sa main et a remarqué que ce n'était que de la lumière, probablement pour tromper ou effrayer les curieux !

« Tout va bien. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « On peut le pass- »

À ce moment même, la perle verte de tout à l'heure sortit à nouveau du trou et bouscula les gemmes de cristal, les repoussant à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Elle plaça alors sa main sur sa gemme qui était sur la gauche de son torse et en sortit une lance semblable à celle de Perle mais vert pâle avec un ornement en forme de triangle sur la manche et la lame n'était pas torsadée, plutôt en forme de longue pyramide. Un peu comme une lance de joute en fait ! Elle toisa les gemmes avec un regard menaçant.

« VOUS ! Qui êtes-vous ?! » cria-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a des gemmes sur terre mais peu importe ! Vous allez partir MAINTENANT ! »

« Pas question ! » répliqua Grenat en invoquant à nouveau ses gantelets. « Nous savons ce que vous êtes venus faire sur terre mais c'est peine perdue ! Nous vous arrêterons avant ! »

« C'est ça, mon oeil ! » siffla la perle en se jetant sur Grenat.

Améthyste et Perle ont invoqué leurs armes et ont attaqué la perle. Steven a tenté d'aider en envoyant son bouclier sur elle mais, à l'aide de sa lance, elle l'a arrêté et l'a renvoyé sur les gemmes qui l'ont évité de justesse.

Le combat a continué durant de longues minutes. Étrangement, la perle n'avait pas l'air d'essayer de blesser les autres, ne faisant que les repousser et esquiver leurs coups. Soudain, la perle s'est mise en face du champ de force et s'est mise à hurler :

« ça suffit ce bazar ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez ?! On vous veut aucun mal ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu nous as attaquées ?! » demanda Steven.

« Parce que ma maîtresse est là-dedans ! » elle désigna la grotte derrière elle. « Elle est très faible et- »

« Perle ? » appela une douce voix. « Quel est ce bruit ? Il y a un problème ? »

« ARGH ! Non non, Milady ! Restez là-dedans ! Ne bougez pas ! Tout va bien ! »

« C'était qui ça ? » fit Améthyste.

« Des gens sont avec toi ? » demanda la voix en se rapprochant.

« NON ! Restez là ! Vous êtes trop faible pour- »

Le champ de force disparut et une gemme sortit de la grotte. Tandis que la perle verte semblait sur le point de hurler, Grenat, Perle, Améthyste et Steven ne pouvaient pas quitter la nouvelle venue des yeux.

« Woaaah... » fit Steven avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Péridot géante ! »

* * *

 **Et ouais! Péridot géante!**

 **Vous avez déjà une petite idée de qui c'est? ;)**


	3. Péridot géante

**HEEEEEEY! La chuite :3**

 **Aussi, petite précision, j'ai essayé de faire agir Perle Verte de la même façon que Perle réagirait. J'ai bien dit ESSAYE!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

« Woaaaah... Péridot géante ! »

En effet, sortant de la grotte, une gemme ressemblant très fort à Péridot avançait doucement vers les gemmes. Elle était plus grande que Grenat, avait de longs cheveux blond platine qui lui arrivaient aux hanches, une peau verte et des yeux noirs (elle n'avait pas de viseur). Elle portait une robe verte dont les manches arrivaient aux coudes et assez longue pour atteindre ses genoux. Il y avait un trou en forme de triangle à l'envers au niveau de son ventre pour laisser paraître sa gemme qui était à la place de son nombril. Elle avait des bas noirs et des bottines vertes. Ses poignets étaient recouverts par des bracelets qui semblaient avoir un écran planté dans chacun d'eux et portait une sorte de diadème elfique en métal argenté. À côté d'elle flottait un cristal vert transparent et lumineux en forme de coeur.

Elle sourit doucement.

« Tiens ? Il y a des gemmes sur terre ? »

« MILADY ! » hurla la perle verte en se ruant vers elle, abandonnant complètement les gemmes de cristal derrière elle. « JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE RESTER À L'INTÉRIEUR ! VOTRE GEMME VA VOUS LÂCHER ! »

« Allons, Perle Verte ! » dit la grande péridot en riant. « Ce n'est pas parce que je fais un ou deux pas que je vais mourir ! »

« Euh...excusez-moi mais, vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda Améthyste.

« Ah, pardonnez-moi. Je m'appelle Olivine. Je suis la gardienne des péridots. Et vous... ? »

« On est les gemmes de cristal ! » s'exclama Steven avec un grand sourire. « On défend la terre, ses habitants et plein d'autres trucs ! »

« Steven ! Ne crie pas des choses comme ça ! » marmonna Perle.

« Les gemmes de cristal ?! Seriez-vous les descendants de Rose Quartz ? »

« Vous la connaissiez ? » demanda Grenat.

« Milady Olivine a connu Rose Quartz bien avant vous tous ! » répondit Perle Verte. « Sachez, chères « gemmes de cristal », que Rose Quartz, étant à la tête de la rébellion, il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit le sujet de conversation lors de conseils de gardiennes et de diamants ! »

« Hmm... »

Un silence assez gênant régna un instant. Perle Verte finit par le briser.

« Enfin bref ! Nous- JE ferais mieux d'y aller ! J'imagine que le Robonoid ne réussira pas à trouver Peti- euh je veux dire Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG ! Milady, retournez dans la grotte ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Sur ce, au revoir, « gemmes de cristal » ! »

Olivine soupira tristement tandis que Perle Verte partit dans une direction.

« Tu as sans doute raison. » dit Olivine en baissant les yeux. « J'aimerais tellement me rendre utile... »

« Urgh...Milady, par pitié, ne recommencez pas ! Vous ne pouvez l'être qu'en restant en sécurité ! »

« ...très bien... »

Olivine s'assit contre le mur de la garderie et Perle Verte disparut dans la brume. Steven s'est rapproché de la grande péridot.

« ça va ? »

« Oui...oui. Ça ira. »

« Vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant ! » fit remarquer Perle en s'avançant avec Grenat et Améthyste.

« C'est juste que...Petite Péri me manque tellement ! »

« Petite Péri ? » Grenat pencha la tête dans son incompréhension.

« C'est le surnom qu'on lui donnait. » dit Olivine en riant un peu, même si son regard trahissait sa tristesse. « Croyez-le ou non, elle est la plus petite Péridot que j'ai jamais vu ! »

« Ah ça, c'est sûr ! Elle est pas grande ! » s'exclama Améthyste.

Olivine rit un moment puis, tout à coup, ses yeux se sont élargis et elle a fixé les quatre gemmes de cristal.

« Attendez, vous la connaissez ?! »

Améthyste plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, remarquant ce qu'elle venait juste de crier.

« à peine plus grande que l'enfant quartz, gemme sur le front, cheveux en forme de pyramide, viseur qui couvre la moitié de son visage ? » continua Olivine en s'avançant vers les gemmes.

« Euh...en quelque sorte... » balbutia Perle.

En un dixième de seconde, Olivine se redressa, se jeta sur Perle, l'agrippa par les épaules et colla son visage au sien.

« OÙ L'AVEZ-VOUS VUE ? ELLE VA BIEN ? EST-CE QU'ELLE EST BLESSÉE ? DIAMANT JAUNE A ENVOYÉ DES GARDES POUR LA CAPTURER ? PAR TOUTES LES ÉTOILES DU CIEL, DITES-MOI QU'ELLE VA BIEN ! »

« Calmez-vous, elle va bien. » répondit Grenat. « ...je crois. »

Olivine s'est éloignée de Perle, qui s'était figée sous la surprise. Elle se remit dos au mur et soupira en souriant.

« Aaaah...merci mes étoiles ! Franchement, cette gemme aura raison de moi un jour ! »

« Vous étiez venues pour vérifier si elle allait bien ? » demanda Steven, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« évidemment ! Dès que j'ai appris qu'elle avait osé défier Diamant Jaune en face, j'ai commencé à paniquer ! Mais quitter le Homeworld en catimini n'est pas la tâche la plus facile à réaliser ! »

Alors que Steven allait poser une autre question, Perle Verte est arrivée en courant, lance à la main et s'est postée devant Olivine, l'air paniqué.

« MILADY ! VOUS AVEZ CRIÉ ? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? Ces « gemmes de cristal » vous ont-elles fait du mal ?! »

« PERLE VERTE ! Tu ne vas pas me croire ! Ces gemmes connaissent Petite Péri ! »

« Attendez...QUOI ?! »

« Avant que tu ne répliques quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te préciser que ce n'est pas parce que nous l'avons capturée, blessée ou tout ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête ! » avertit Perle.

« Mais ça change tout alors ! » s'exclame Perle Verte. « écoutez, vous quatre ! Vous devez faire quelque chose pour nous ! »

« Et...quoi ? » demanda Améthyste.

Perle Verte s'empara du coeur de cristal qui flottait toujours près d'Olivine et le tendit vers les gemmes de cristal.

« Vous devez ABSOLUMENT lui apporter ça ! »

« Hého ! Doucement ! » fit Perle. « C'est quoi ? Une arme ? Un message ? »

« Sa mémoire. » répondit calmement (mais tristement) Olivine.

« Sa quoi?! » crièrent ensemble Grenat, Perle, Améthyste et Steven.

« Sa mémoire ! » répéta rapidement Perle Verte. « Ne posez pas de questions ! Apportez-lui ça et- »

« C'est bon, Perle Verte. Je vais leur expliquer. »

« Milady, non ! »

« Il le faut ! »

Olivine se leva et vint s'asseoir un peu plus près des gemmes de cristal. Elle reprit le coeur flottant et le fit léviter au milieu du cercle qui s'était créé. Derrière, Perle Verte resta debout, silencieuse, en regardant le groupe avec des yeux remplis de mélancolie. Olivine inspira un grand coup.

« La péridot que vous connaissez...n'est sûrement pas celle qu'elle est vraiment ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Steven.

« En réalité...elle a complètement oublié la plus grande partie de sa vie ! Sur ses 1399 ans, elle ne se souvient que des 300 derniers. Tout le reste est là. » elle désigna le coeur en lévitation.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » demanda Grenat en fixant l'objet en question.

« Pour ça, il faudrait que je vous raconte tout depuis le début ! Et ça risque de prendre un certain temps ! »

« Bah ! C'est pas comme si on était pressées ! » dit Améthyste.

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Olivine tendit la main vers le coeur qui créa un globe qui recouvrit le petit groupe. À l'intérieur, il faisait plutôt sombre. Mais rapidement, une sorte d'hologramme sortit du coeur et fit apparaître l'image d'une garderie.

« C'était il y a 1399 ans et 364 jours, le jour où « Petite Péri » est sortie de la garderie... »

* * *

 **Ah bah voilà! Là on voit que c'est moi qui écrit xDDD**


	4. La péridot défectueuse

****LA SUITE! (Et mon retard est de pire en pire :/ )****

* * *

 ** **1399 ans et 364 jours plus tôt...****

 _ _La garderie est très sombre. La quasi totalité des gemmes ont été extraites. Seules 3 péridots travaillent encore. Elles sont surnommées Builder, Archivist et Gardener.__

 _ _Archivist : Hé, j'veux pas être grossière mais la garderie me fait vraiment flipper maintenant !__

 _ _Builder : C'est clair ! Y a plus personne ! Pourquoi on est encore là ?!__

 _ _Gardener : On doit s'assurer qu'il n'y a vraiment plus aucune gemme sur le terrain ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'en laisser derrière !__

 _ _Builder : Mais ça fait des JOURS qu'on cherche ! Et puis, des aigue marines quoi ! QUI a besoin d'aigue marines ?!__

 _ _Gardener : Je ne sais pas ! Me demande pas !__

 _ _Archivist créa un hologramme depuis sa gemme placée sur son poignet droit et lut quelques lignes.__

 _ _Archivist : La plupart du temps, on les utilise pour les messages non ?__

 _ _Builder : C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE DIS ! On a les communicateurs, les écrans à hologramme mais NON ! Il faut ABSOLUMEEEENT des aigue marines ! Franchement, y a des jours, les diamants, j'ai envie de les-__

 _ _Soudain, une grosse lumière verte illumina les trois péridots. Elles sont allées voir la source de celle-ci et ont vu un nouveau trou s'ouvrir.__

 _ _Builder (en couinant) : C'était quoi ça ?__

 _ _Gardener : On dirait qu'une nouvelle gemme est née...__

 _ _...__

 _ _Archivist : Bon...qui y va ?__

 _ _Les trois péridots se sont regardées un instant et ont fini par pousser Gardener en avant.__

 _ _Builder : C'est toi la pro de la garderie ! Allez !__

 _ _Gardener déglutit et avança en direction du trou. Devant celui-ci, elle a inspiré un grand coup et s'est penchée en avant pour l'inspecter. Elle a alors poussé un cri qui mêlait surprise et horreur.__

 _ _Builder et Archivist : QUOI QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?__

 _ _Gardener : Ce...C'est pas une aigue marine !__

 _ _Les deux péridots ont rejoint leur congénère et ont regardé à leur tour dans le trou avant de pousser un cri elles aussi. Recroquevillée au fond de la crevasse, une péridot aux cheveux courts regardait ses trois semblables avec de grands yeux inquiets. Gardener l'a prise par les bras et l'a sortie de son trou mais, à peine dehors, la nouvelle péridot est tombée à plat ventre sur le sol.__

 _ _Builder : Une...péridot ?! Mais pourquoi ? C'étaient des aigue marines ici, non ? Et pourquoi elle vient de tomber ? Pourquoi elle est si petite ?__

 _ _Gardener : Une chose à la fois, ok ? En effet, cette garderie était censée renfermer des aigue marines. Mais il n'est pas rare qu'une « gemme clandestine » se retrouve dans le tas ! Ensuite, si elle est petite, c'est sûrement parce que la garderie est épuisée depuis des années ! Et pourquoi elle tient pas debout...euh...ben...__

 _ _Archivist : Elle doit être défectueuse !__

 _ _Gardener : ARCHIVIST ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent en face de jeunes gemmes !__

 _ _Builder : Enfin bon ! Est-ce que « mademoiselle la nouvelle » a quelque chose à dire ?__

 _ _Les trois gemmes se sont tournées vers la petite qui a regardé autour d'elle, paniquée.__

 _ _La nouvelle : Je...suis où ? Je...je v-vois à p-peine...J..J'arrive pas à b-bouger mes ... mes...rattachements de corps !__

 _ _Builder (en comptant sur ses doigts) : Presque aveugle, 2/3 de la taille normale d'une péridot, incapable de bouger ses jambes, utilise un vocabulaire dépassé... Bref, l'avenir de cette péridot est fichu !__

 _ _Gardener : Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, Builder ! Nous devons l'amener à Olivine et c'est elle et seulement elle qui décidera de la procédure !__

 _ _Builder : J'vais vous l' dire ou elle va finir la procédure ! Dans une machine générée par sa gemme !__

 _ _Gardener : BUILDER !__

 _ _Builder : Quoi ?__

 _ _Gardener soupira et créa une plate-forme de sa gemme avant d'y poser la nouvelle dessus et les 4 se sont dirigées vers la sortie. Archivist se pressa aux côtés de la petite.__

 _ _Archivist : Dis, juste au-cas-où ! Est-ce que tu sais quelle péridot tu es ?__

 _ _La nouvelle (en regardant l'inscription sur sa combinaison) : Euuh ...__ _ _Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG...Je crois...__

 _ _Archivist : D'accooord. N'oublie jamais ce code, ok ? On va te le demander à presque chaque coin de rue ! Et si tu l'oublies...__

 _ _Archivist fit glisser l'ongle de son pouce sur sa gorge en faisant une grimace qui fit frissonner la petite. Gardener roula des yeux.__

 _ _Elles arrivèrent chez Olivine. Là, la grande gemme insista pour parler seule avec la nouvelle. Les trois péridots (ainsi que la perle d'Olivine) sortirent de la pièce.__

 _ _Olivine : Bon ! Alors comme ça, tu es une nouvelle péridot ?__

 _ _La nouvelle : * hoche la tête *__

 _ _Olivine : Très bien ! Déjà, sache que tout ce que tes 3 collègues ont dit est faux ! Tu peux te rendre utile ! Et, non, je ne veux pas dire en t'enfermant dans une machine ! Je veux dire qu'avec un peu de temps, tu finiras par marcher, voir et monter en grade ! Pour commencer, je vais te parler de ce monde ! Tu connais le Homeworld ?__

 _ _La petite a secoué sa tête pour dire « non » ce qui a bien fait rire Olivine.__

 _ _Olivine : Pourtant, c'est ici ! Enfin, non. Ici, c'est Olivinia. La planète des péridots. Mais elle se trouve dans une galaxie appelée le Homeworld.__

 _ _Un grand hologramme se forma derrière Olivine. Il représentait la galaxie Homeworld avec les différentes planètes de gemmes. Mais, alors qu'elle allait poursuivre son explication, Olivine s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers la petite.__

 _ _Olivine : Oh, mais j'y pense ! Tu es presque aveugle, c'est ça ? Attends, je reviens dans un instant.__

 _ _La grande gemme se précipita vers une table au fond de la pièce et ramena une espèce de viseur vert pâle. Elle le posa sur le visage de la péridot.__

 _ _Olivine : ça risque de prendre du temps pour s'adapter à ta gemme mais c'est mieux que rien ! Alors ?__

 _ _Péridot resta un instant silencieuse. Devant elle, tout sembla se teinter légèrement en vert et des écrans divers se déployer. Certains portaient des inscriptions, d'autres des schémas ...__

 _ _Tout ça eu pour effet d'effrayer un peu la jeune gemme.__

 _ _Olivine : Impressionnant, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu finiras par t'y habituer ! En attendant, regarde un peu ça !__

 _ _Olivine retourna près du grand hologramme et commença à parler des Diamants, de la rébellion, de Rose Quartz, du Homeworld...__

 _ _Après de longues minutes d'explication, Olivine soupira et fixa intensément Péridot. La plus grande détourna les yeux.__

 _ _Olivine : Excuse-moi de te fixer ainsi...mais tu lui ressemble beaucoup !__

 _ _Péridot : à qui ?__

 _ _Olivine : Mon héritière, Serpentine. Mais elle a été enrôlée dans les rangs de Diamant Jaune peu après la Rébellion. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle doit faire à peu près ta taille !__

 _ _Un silence pesa dans la pièce. Alors, Olivine se détourna de son hologramme et se dirigea, toute sourire, vers Péridot.__

 _ _Olivine : Bon ! Et si on allait corriger ce problème de jambes...Petite Péri !__

 _Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait émergé, Petite Péri sourit._

* * *

 **Bah oui bah oui! J'ai joué la carte du "elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle est spéciale!".**

 **Désolée xD**


	5. Mémoire! (ou pas)

**OUI! La suite est enfin là xDDD**

 **Désolée mais je savais plus trop quoi faire (j'ai perdu mon carnet de notes pour fanfics :'/ je hais ma vie T^T )**

 **BREF! J'ai de nouvelles idées, j'ai un nouveau carnet, on repart sur de bonnes bases!**

 **(lol!)**

* * *

Retour au présent...

Les gemmes de cristal restèrent silencieuses face à cette nouvelle assez surprenante. Seule Améthyste s'était autorisé un petit sourire gêné en se rappelant que Péridot n'arrêtait pas de les traiter de « Défectueux ».

« Et...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle oublie ça ? » demanda Steven.

« Elle a été enfermée au Harvest pendant 1000 ans. Et, à sa sortie, sa mémoire a été effacée...du moins...ce qui semblait « inutile » aux yeux de la grande autorité Diamant ! »

« 1000 ans ?! » s'exclamèrent les 4 gemmes de cristal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ? » demanda Grenat. Olivine haussa juste les épaules.

« On en sait rien ! Péri a oublié et les Diamants ne veulent pas nous le dire. »

Gros silence...

« Et donc,...que peut-on faire ? » demanda Perle.

« Il faut lui amener ceci. » répondit Olivine en reprenant le coeur. « Il suffit juste d'un contact avec sa gemme et elle retrouvera tous ses souvenirs ! »

« C'est tout ? » fit Améthyste.

« Ben oui ! » Perle Verte croisa les bras et fixa la gemme mauve de ses yeux couleur pomme-pas-mûre. « Quoi ? C'est trop difficile pour vous ? »

« Tu parles ! » s'exclama Améthyste en se relevant d'un seul coup. « Même si on sait qu'elle est têtue comme une mule, on aura qu'à balancer ce caillou sur sa gemme et basta ! »

Olivine rit.

« J'apprécie vraiment votre engagement ! »

« Euh... » Perle Verte hésita. « Doucement quand même ! N'allait pas la briser ! »

« Enfin, Perle ! » dit Olivine en se relevant et en toisant sa perle de sa grande taille. « Péri est solide ! Ce n'est pas un pauvre caillou qui va lui faire mal ! »

« Non non ! Bien sûr que non ! » La gemme verte agita ses mains. « Je veux dire, on ne va quand même pas lui lancer des pierres parce qu'elle refuse de poser sa gemme sur un objet inconnu ! »

« Et par quel autre moyen on réussirait alors ? » Olivine soupira. Enfin bref ! Juste, apportez-lui ce cristal, mettez-le sur sa gemme et on en parle plus ! »

« Vous pouvez compter sur nous. » assura Grenat.

Les gemmes de cristal quittèrent alors Olivine et Perle Verte et repartirent pour la grange. Steven, cependant, resta pensif. Améthyste le remarqua et se mit à côté de lui.

« Hé, pt'it mec, ça va pas ? »

« Y'a un truc qui va pas chez cette Olivine... » commença Steven. « T'as remarqué comment son comportement a changé d'un seul coup ? En plus, elle a l'air d'aimer Péridot et, pourtant, elle ne nous accompagne pas ! »

« Ouais...pas faux...mais peut-être qu'elle avait trop peur de la réaction d' Péri ! »

« Mouais... »

Les gemmes continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la grange où Péridot continuait, bien sûr, à péter les plombs en évoquant toutes formes de sentences qu'elle pourrait subir pour avoir trahi le Homeworld. Lapis courut à la rencontre de Steven et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules tout en lui adressant un regard rempli de panique et de désespoir.

« Par pitié, dis-moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles ! DIS-MOI QUE TU AS DES BONNES NOUVELLES QU'ELLE FINISSE PAR FERMER SA GRANDE GU- »

« Euh...oui oui Lapis... » répondit Steven en hésitant. « On a une bonne nouvelle...t'inquiètes pas ! »

Il tâta sa poche pour prendre le cristal.

« Euh...oups... »

« Oups ? Comment ça « Oups » ? »

Péridot courut à son tour vers Steven et s'agrippa à lui comme lorsqu'elle avait entendu l'orage pour la première fois.

« STEVEEEEEEEN ! AIDE MOI ! ELLES VONT ME METTRE EN ECLATS DE GEMME ! »

Steven réfléchit rapidement.

« Non non non ! T'inquiètes pas ! C'était juste...euh...un drone ! Y'avait rien là-dedans ! »

Grenat, Perle et Améthyste ont fixé Steven, bouche bée.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Péridot sans lâche le demi-humain.

« Mais oui ! T'as pas à t'en faire ! Tout va bien ! »

La gemme verte lâcha doucement Steven en soupirant.

« Aaaaargh... merci mes étoiles ! Je suis encore vivante pour l'instant ! »

Péridot est repartie vers la grange et s'est écroulée par terre une fois à l'intérieur. Les 3 gemmes de cristal et Lapis ont fixé Steven.

« Steven, c'était quoi ce « oups » ? » demanda la gemme de l'océan.

« Et pourquoi tu as menti ? » demanda Perle.

« Je... » Steven hésita.

« J'ai perdu le cristal ! »

Perle, Grenat et Améthyste sont restées paralysées pendant de longues secondes tandis que Lapis les regardait sans trop savoir ce qui se passait.

La confusion était telle que personne ne remarqua les yeux verts (dont le gauche était couvert par une sorte de mini-écran raccordé à un casque ressemblant à un casque audio) qui les fixaient avec une lueur agressive.

* * *

 **UUUUUUH!**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! D8**

 **(Vous sentez le bazar mind-fuck que je vous réserve là ou pas? xD)**


	6. Feu, glace et métal

« Tu...as perdu...le cristal... ? » demanda Perle en essayant de rester calme.

« Comment t'as fait ?! » cria Améthyste.

« Je...j'en sais rien ! Il...il a dû tomber de ma poche ou...quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Quel cristal ? » demanda Lapis.

« Longue histoire ! » répondit Grenat. « Bon, moi et Steven, on va rechercher ce cristal ! Vous deux, vous restez ici et vous expliquez la situation à Lapis Lazuli. Et si jamais Péridot recommence à péter les plombs...assommez-la ! »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » dit Lapis avec un sourire un peu trop tordu.

Steven et Grenat sont alors retournés sur le chemin de la garderie mais, malgré le fait qu'ils collaient (littéralement) leurs yeux sur le sol, ils ne retrouvèrent pas le cristal. De plus, Olivine et Perle Verte avaient disparu !

Steven pouvait clairement voir que Grenat était en colère contre elle-même (A.K.A Rubis était en train de s'énerver) alors, il s'éloigna un peu, histoire de ne pas être, une fois de plus, mêlé à une dispute entre les deux gemmes. Mais, alors qu'il se baladait, il sentit quelque chose de métallique heurter son pied. Il baissa les yeux et vit une sorte de stylo à pointeur laser. Il le ramassa et, rempli de curiosité, il visa le mur et...

BAAAAAAMM !

...appuya sur le bouton.

Le choc l'envoya en arrière alors qu'il fixait la paroi de la garderie fraîchement décorée d'un gigantesque trou. Il cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé (malgré que sa vision ait été brouillée par le choc) et, soudain, quatre bras le tirèrent en arrière. Il leva les yeux et vit deux gemmes penchées sur lui, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

« Steven ! » cria la première dont les mains brûlaient légèrement les bras du garçon. « ça va ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda la seconde qui, par opposition, avait les mains gelées.

« Ru...Rubis ? Saphir ? »

La vision de Steven se rétablit et il put voir correctement les deux composantes de Grenat qui l'observaient. Il se releva et fixa à nouveau le trou et le stylo laser.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la gemme rouge.

« J'ai trouvé ça par terre. » répondit Steven en montrant l'objet en question aux deux gemmes. Saphir le prit délicatement dans ses mains. « Je croyais que c'était juste un pointeur-laser alors j'ai appuyé dessus et- »

BAAAAAAMM !

Un nouveau trou s'est formé dans la paroi. Saphir reposa le laser dans les mains de Steven, sous les yeux surpris de Rubis et du garçon, et détourna le regard. Elle rougit d'un bleu sombre.

« Je...J'ai rien fait ! Il s'est...activé tout seul ! »

Soudain, un autre bruit métallique retentit. Les 5 yeux se sont tournés vers sa source et ont vu une silhouette verte s'éloigner en courant. Rubis s'est lancée à sa poursuite en hurlant mais la chose la distançait beaucoup trop ! Alors, Saphir se mit, elle aussi, à courir, dépassant clairement Rubis et se jeta sur la silhouette, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Soudain, la captive se mit à hurler.

« GYAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST FROIIIID ! ENLEVEZ-MOI ÇA ! ENLEVEZ-MOI ÇA ! ENLEVEZ-MOI ÇAAAAAA ! »

Saphir s'écarta alors rapidement d'elle et elle se releva. Steven (qui avait rattrapé Rubis et Saphir) fixa la nouvelle venue. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Perle Verte mais son justaucorps avait des manches courtes, elle portait une sorte de short en voile vert pomme et ses cheveux (tout aussi verts, bien évidemment) étaient coiffés à peu près de la même manière que ceux de Perle à l'époque où Rose avait rencontré Greg.

La perle avait aussi un mini-écran qui couvrait son oeil gauche relié à un casque audio. Elle avait des bracelets de métal qui recouvrait l'entièreté de ses avant-bras recouverts d'écrans. Autour de sa taille était accrochée une ceinture avec des poches, probablement pour contenir diverses choses étant donné que, selon Péridot, « les perles servent à tenir les trucs des autres ! ».

Elle sautilla dans tous les sens en se frottant les bras, espérant se réchauffer du grand froid qui l'avait assaillie (littéralement). Même Rubis restait paralysée par la surprise. Alors, Steven s'exclama :

« PERLE VERTE ?! Ouah ! T'as drôlement changé en quelques minutes ! Mais je pensais que les perles mettaient deux semaines pour se régénérer ! »

La perle prit un air confus.

« Tu...me connais ? »

« Bah oui ! » répondit Steven. « Tu étais avec Olivine non ? »

Elle prit un air encore plus confus. Alors, Saphir écarta sa frange et sursauta.

« Ce...n'est pas la même perle ! »

« Qu-QUOI ?! » crièrent ensemble Rubis et Steven.

« Regardez sa gemme... »

Ils regardèrent attentivement cette perle, cherchant la gemme sur son torse...mais elle était sur son flanc gauche !

« T'es...T'es UNE AUTRE PERLE VERTE ?! » s'exclama Steven. Tout en retenant Rubis qui allait attaquer la perle (en même temps, gemme inconnue est souvent synonyme de danger pour elle!).

« On m'appelle Perle V.2.0 ! » annonça-t-elle en prenant la pose, tout sourire. « Assistante de la grande Science Péridot et fière de l'être ! » Elle se mit soudainement à faire une sorte de danse qui ressemblait plus à une technique de combat mêlée à des étirements. « Désolée, mais j'ai pas eu l' temps de faire mes exercices aujourd'hui ! »

« Ohla ohla ! » cria Rubis « T'es en train d' dire qu'il y a ENCORE une autre Péridot ici ?! »

« Nope ! Elle m'a envoyée ici et elle est restée au Homeworld pour pas éveiller les soupçons des Diamants ! »

« Parce qu'une Perle envoyée seule sur terre c'est pas suspect ? » demanda Rubis.

« Euh... » elle se figea un instant. « Ne questionne pas mon boulot ! »

« Mais attends... » Steven hésita. « Pourquoi elle t'a envoyée ici ? »

« CONFIDENTIEL ! » Perle V.2.0 tenta de s'enfuir mais se rendit compte que ses chevilles étaient attachées au sol par un gros bloc de glace.

Tandis que Saphir ricanait, Rubis se glissa à côté d'elle et murmura un « Bien joué, bébé ! » à son oreille. Steven sourit d'un air désolé à Perle V.2.0 qui soupira.

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant en arrière, de façon à faire passer sa tête entre ses jambes.

« Dis-nous pourquoi on t'as envoyée ici ! » ordonna Saphir.

« Très bien ! » soupira Perle V.2.0 en se remettant droite.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'expliquer les raisons de sa venue ici mais, après un dernier soupir, elle se lança dans son explication.

* * *

 **Oui bon d'accord! Ce chapitre était naze xD Mais si je continuais, ça allait être trop long xD**

 **MAIS! J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire apparaître Rubis et Saphir ET une nouvelle Perle! Alors...Vous me pardonnez? ^^'**

 **(Aussi, pour vous donner une idée de la suite, sachez que j'écoute de la musique d' Undertale en écrivant xD Vous comprenez mieux maintenant? xDD)**


	7. Rêve ou Cauchemar?

**Yes YES YEEEEEES! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre!**

 **Purée! J'explique: je savais ce qui allait s'y passer mais je savais pas l'écrire!**

 **NUL!**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture xDDD**

* * *

 _~Point de vue de Péridot~_

 _Euh...je suis où là ? Ça ne ressemble pas à la terre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis évanouie dans la grange et... ah... j'ai dû m'endormir et là, je fais probablement un...rêve ? C'est comme ça que Steven appelle ça ? Bref !_

 _J'observe les alentours mais quelque chose cloche. On dirait que certaines parties du décor manquent de couleurs ou partent en pixels ! Je retire mon viseur...non ! C'est pas ça ! Je décide d'ignorer ce détail, remets mon viseur et avance._

 _Soudain, alors que je marchais sur l'une de ces étranges zones « glitchées », mes jambes ont commencé à disparaître et à se transformer en pixels. Je crie en courant hors de la zone. Les pixels arrivent à mes hanches. Une fois de retour sur le vrai sol, mon corps réapparaît. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ?!_

 _Je marche pendant un long moment. Alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer, ma vue glitche un grand coup, réduisant mon champ de vision à un mur de particules grises comme lorsqu'Améthyste avait donné un coup de pied dans la télé._

 _Je recommence à paniquer mais, heureusement, le décor se stabilise. Mais...il a changé !_

 _Les murs qui, jusque là, n'avaient aucun défaut (à part ces maudites zones pixelisées) étaient maintenant défoncés voire brûlés ou arrachés ! Des bris de verres recouvrent le sol partiellement enflammé. Je n'ose plus faire un pas. Non seulement cet endroit est flippant mais, en plus,... il me rappelle quelque chose... comme si j'étais déjà venue ici ! Serait-ce un lieu au Homeworld ? Hésitante, je recommence à avancer, écrasant les morceaux de verre._

 _J'arrive à une porte qui avait l'air d'avoir été ouverte par la force. À l'intérieur, des ordinateurs démolis, un tube en verre placé au centre de la pièce qui avait été, lui aussi, réduit en poussière..._

 _Mais, le plus effrayant se trouvait par terre. Il y avait des..._

 _...des..._

 _« DES ÉCLATS DE GEMMES ?! » je crie sans vraiment m'en rendre compte._

 _Tout en tremblant, je rentre de la salle et inspecte les éclats. Je pouvais reconnaître 4 types de gemmes : émeraude, cristal de roche (bien que ses éclats étaient parmi les bris de verre), zircon et turquoise. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à ces gemmes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!_

 _Des lumières s'élèvent des éclats de gemmes. Je recule mais...on dirait qu'elles ne me remarquent pas ! Elles prennent les formes des gemmes en question qui luisent toutes. Cristal de Roche se place en lévitation là où le tube devait être, Émeraude s'assied sur une chaise et commence à chanter et Zircon et Turquoise se bagarrent en riant. Soudain, une révélation me frappe. Non seulement cette scène m'est familière mais, en plus, ces gemmes semblent...défectueuses. Pas comme je traitais les gemmes de cristal avant ! Non ! VRAIMENT défectueuses !_

 _Émeraude a un oeil manquant, Zircon a un bras en métal, Turquoise a visiblement du mal à marcher du tout et Cristal de Roche est minuscule comparée aux autres cristaux de roches !_

 _Soudain, un gros bruit retentit. Les 3 gemmes (car Cristal de Roche semblait dormir) se tournent vers la porte, surprises. Alors, deux autres gemmes faites de lumières débarquent dans la salle en courant. Il y a une perle verte recouverte de gadgets électroniques et une...péridot ? Attends...les péridots peuvent avoir des perles ? Elle doit être haut placée ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est grande ! Je dirais 30 cm de plus que moi ! Elles paniquent toutes les deux. Tandis que la perle essayait de rassembler les gemmes, la grande péridot se précipite dans tous les sens, l'air de chercher quelque chose._

 _Trop tard. La porte cède et tout un tas de quartz fumés débarque. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est un cauchemar !_

 _Tout se passe très vite. Les quartz « poofent » et détruisent les gemmes d' Émeraude, Turquoise et Zircon, ils réduisent le tube de verre en miettes et Cristal de Roche, tombée à plat ventre sur le sol, n'a même pas le temps de lever les yeux que sa gemme est brisée d'un coup._

 _L'une des quartz donne un coup de masse sur la gemme de la perle qui, miracle, ne se brise pas pendant qu'une autre agrippe la péridot par le bras, la soulève et commence à crier._

 _« OÙ EST LA CINQUIÈME ?! »_

 _« J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! » répond la gemme verte en se débattant._

 _« NE MENS PAS ! TON CAS EST DÉJÀ ASSEZ GRAVE COMME ÇA ! ON SAIT QUE TU CACHES UNE AUTRE GEMME CLANDESTINE ! » la quartz frappe l'autre gemme au visage. Son viseur se brise et je jure voir des débris tomber dans ses yeux. Elle serre les dents._

 _« Je ne vous dirai JAMAIS où elle est ! Elle connaît les procédures d'urgence ! Elle a entendu le vacarme que vous avez fait ! Elle doit être loin à présent ! »_

 _La quartz grogne et « poof » la péridot qui disparaît dans un nuage de fumée._

 _« Où est sa perle ?! » demande-t-elle à ses semblables._

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! J'l'ai cognée et elle a dû partir ! »_

 _« Imbécile ! Bon ! Fouillez cet endroit ! La cinquième n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! On a fermé toutes les issues ! »_

 _Elles commencent à chercher. Moi, je tremble comme une feuille et je tombe à genoux. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Qui sont ces gemmes défectueuses ? Pourquoi je vois ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec moi ?!_

 _« Tiens tiens tiens... » ricane soudain une quartz qui inspectait une sorte de placard. « Regardez qui voilà ! »_

 _Oh non. Elles ont trouvé la cinquième !_

 _« Non non NON ! J'veux pas ! Lâchez-moi ! »_

 _Une minute...cette voix..._

 _Je tourne la tête vers le placard et là, j'ai l'impression que tout s'arrête._

 _(La quartz balance la gemme sur le sol)_

 _Non..._

 _Cette gemme que la quartz venait de tirer du placard..._

 _(Elle la menace avec un déstabilisateur de gemme)_

 _Non !_

 _Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? Comment ai-je pu OUBLIER ?!_

 _(Elle pleure et tremble de peur, couchée au milieu des bris de verre et de gemmes)_

 _NON !_

 _C'était..._

 _(Elle tourne la tête pour ne pas voir le coup arriver)_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

 _...moi..._

* * *

 **Insérer commentaire à propos du sadisme**


	8. ANNONCE

Bon ok les gars. Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de poster le message ci-dessous. Appelez-moi Opal !

Bref, voilà ce que je devais mettre :

« Hey salut !

Désolée de vous dire ça mais j'ai un petit problème avec cette fanfic. Voilà : j'ai changé de théorie.

J'ai été trop lente pour écrire et, du coup, les nouveaux épisodes m'ont donné une autre vision de Peridot. Et elle est TRES différente de cette fanfic.

Donc, voilà ce que je propose : En parallèle avec « Undertale : Le Sequel », je vais écrire les chapitres de ma nouvelle théorie et, cette fois-ci, je la garderai peu importe ce que les futurs épisodes de Steven Universe nous réservent. Je ne les posterai pas tout de suite. Je vais attendre d'avoir fait 2 ou 3 parties et je créerai une nouvelle fanfic.

« Olivine » risque fort d'être annulé (temporairement) vu que moi-même je ne me retrouve pas dans mon délire :' Mais je ne l'effacerai pas (on sait jamais!)

Enfin bref. Voilà la raison du Hiatus de la fanfic mais bon ! On y est habitué aux hiatus ! Avec Sugar XD

Si vous voulez que je reprenne ou que j'arrête « Olivine » dites-le et je ferai de mon mieux !

Baï Baï~ »

Voilà voilà... je suis Baka ;w;

Pour m'excuser, je vais mettre ici le résumé de ma nouvelle fanfic ainsi que le titre.

PARDONNEZ-MOI PLZ T_T

 **« Je me souviens... » (TITRE PROVISOIRE)**

 **Résumé :**

 **Péridot dit ne pas se souvenir de grand chose concernant son passé. Mais les souvenirs d'une gemme qui n'a pas fini son premier siècle restent ineffaçables ! Ses coéquipières, sa supérieure, la garderie où elle a été créée... Même si elle ne le veut pas, elle se souvient de tout !**

(Vous la sentez déjà, la joie ? XD)

Je profite de cette fanfic pour essayer un concept d'écriture qui est neuf pour moi : l'alternance de flashbacks et de présent.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous m'en voulez pas trop X3

A pluuus ^^

Et encore une fois, je suis une imbécile D:


End file.
